Worlds apart
by MetalBrony
Summary: This is a Re-upload of the same Story, the previous version was Deleted due to Missing chunks of Text as well as Improper formatting. Two worlds, Locked in war, one caught in the middle. These two dominating factions, one destroying all in their path, the other seeking roots in the Galaxy. Both have locked Eyes on the equine planet. A struggle for control takes place. Who wins?


_A/N: Welcome to my other fanfiction! Since this is still new for me I am going to try something cool. I have this fanfiction saved under a Google Drive file, if you want to watch me type it and offer feedback or suggestions. If you want to view it as a work in progress PM me your Email and I will send you the link for each new chapter as I start it._

_Two more things, and then I can start the story. Firstly in the near future I may look for a partner to collaborate I want a Partner to help me, I'll leave you a letter in an Authors note. Lastly, you may hate this part most of all, this WILL be an HIE Fic. No one will become ponies, and nopony will become humans. Understand? Good. I MIGHT need 1 or 2 more HUMAN O/C's for something later on in the story. I will let you know when any OC's are needed, so I don't want them submitted right after this chapter is posted. And if you want your Pony OC in here for a brief stint, Just ask, I'm a nice guy I might let them live...Heh..._

_Note: There will be many a reference in this story, if you can spot them all you will win a virtual cookie. There are some very obvious ones in this chapter._

Chapter 1: First Contact: Part 1

For the first time in her life, Twilight Sparkle was scared. Not even having to fight Discord and a Hydra scared her as much as she was now. These things had found her on the way to Zecora's and had taken her prisoner. They were asking her questions in a language she couldn't understand, and one of them was threatening her with a strange looking stick. They were unlike anything that she had ever seen or read about.

They were tall and bipedal, almost like spike, the dragon she had hatched, But they were much larger. They were almost 12 Hooves tall. They were a pale yellow color, and where their faces should have been there was a solid blue plate of something, and each of them had a different marking where their forelegs met with their bodies. There were three of them total two of them looked to be arguing, but about what twilight didn't know. The third one was standing with its back facing her, holding one of the weird stick things. She began to examine the strange creature that stood in front of her, its skin seemed unnaturally smooth and was made up of a series of overlapping plates. Around the joints of it there was either skin or fabric, Twilight couldn't tell which. As Twilight studied it, she came to a sudden realization: It wasn't skin, it was armor!

From the opposite side of the clearing the sound of snapping branches and shaking leaves drew her attention. Two more of the things emerged from the bushes. the first one to emerge was yellow like the ones that were in the clearing, The other was still the same yellow however it had red streaks along its armor signifying something some sort of rank. All of the plain yellow ones stood up and made a strange gesture with their forelegs, The red one imitated the gesture and they all relaxed their forelegs. It quickly became apparent to Twilight that the red one was the leader, she could tell by the way the others acted towards it, and how they seemed to fear it.

All of the strange things seemed to move with precision, not wasting a single movement, as if they were trying to be as efficient as possible with their bodies. Not even the one who guarded her moved without purpose. With her observation of the group done, she started thinking of ways she could escape from her guard. She had tried running earlier, but all that got her was a sprained hoof and a nasty hit from the red one.. Then she tried to use magic, but as soon as her horn lit up her guard turned and poked at her with its strange weapon. With running and magic off the list, her options were very limited. She could do one of two things, Cry and beg for them to release her, or wait and hope for rescue. Being a reasonable person, Twilight decided that she should wait for some pony to help her, only the thing that would help her wasn't some pony it was something.

An escape plan which may have taken hours to come up with, all happened within a few seconds, without her knowledge of it ever existing. Something burst through the trees at one edge of the small clearing where she was being held hostage. This thing was much larger, sixteen hooves tall by Twilight's estimation. The new thing was not wearing yellow, but more a tan color. Whatever it was, it was clearly different from the creatures that had captured her. The large tan one was carrying a much larger weapon than what the yellow ones had, said weapon was emitting a strange high pitched whine. The yellow things instantly reacted to it by pointing their own weapons at it. None of the creatures moved, each waiting for the other to make a move.

It was the tan one who decided to make the first move, Firing its massive weapon into the crowd of the yellows. The result was near instantaneous, A large boom, followed by a cloud of smoke. Twilight could no longer see the tan creature as it was obscured by the smoke. She could both feel and hear its massive footsteps as it strode out of the smoke. There were only three of the yellow creatures left, one of them being the one guarding her. The other two were advancing towards the smoke, weapons raised.

The large tan creature burst from the smoke, its weapon slung across its back, and brandishing some sort of translucent blade. It stuck the blade right through the closer of the yellow creatures, as the other started to fire its weapon at the tan creature. This appeared to have no effect on the tan creature as it continued to charge. The second Yellow met the same fate as its brother as it too was sliced almost in half.

The large tan thing now turned its attention to Twilight and the thing who guarded her. The large tan creature began to take slow deliberate steps towards them both. Apparently knowing it would lose in a fight, the yellow threw its weapon down and stuck its forelegs into the air, the Universal sign for 'Please don't hurt me' . The tan one was now within reach of the smaller yellow it reached out and restrained the yellow. Once he had the Yellow creature on the ground, and fully restrained, The large tan one placed its massive dragon-like hand on top of the yellow's head and twisted. The creature's head twisted and came off with a hiss, exposing the creature's head to the outside world.

Twilight's jaw dropped at what she saw. The true face of the creature was horrible. Its face was similar in color to its armor, but that's where the similarities stopped. Instead of being smooth, the creatures face looked almost like a sponge with many holes and small pockets on the skin. The worst part was its mouth, a horrible ring of sharp teeth used for tearing things to pieces. The tan creature's focus was not on the yellow's face, but on the helmet it wore. It reached in with one of its appendages, and pulled something out which it crushed. Then it placed the helmet back on the yellow creature and stood it up. It finally turned its attention to Twilight. The creature came within a few hooves of her and lowered itself down to her height. It touched some kind of pad on one of its forelegs and its head slid back to reveal its own face. Its face was much less frightening than the yellow's.

It was similar in construction to a pony's face, with what Twilight assumed to be the nose, mouth, and eyes in the same general configuration. Its eyes, while smaller than the average pony, still had that look of intelligence in them. The mouth was a completely different story, Instead of a sharp ring of teeth, it had two, thin, pink lips which covered its mouth. Twilight had been so busy studying its face that she had failed to notice it was trying to communicate with her. Its mouth was opening and closing and emitting a strange clicking sound. Twilight wasn't sure what it was trying to say to her, so she gave the universal sign for confusion, a tilted head and a raised eyebrow. The creature stopped and thought for a moment, and astonishingly began to speak perfect Equestrian.

"Can you understand me?" It said.

"Y-yes." Twilight managed to stammer out.

"Good, is there a town or settlement nearby?" He asked with no hint of emotion

"Y-yes." Twilight was gaining confidence.

"Do you know the way to it?"

"No, not from here..."

"Could you find it from the air?"

"Yes, but I don't..."Twilight trailed off as the creature pulled a small cannister from a pouch.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Something that will help us."

Twilight watched closely as the creature pulled something off of the cannister and tossed it into the middle of the clearing where they were. It blinked red, then green and emitted a high pitched whine, which quickly passed above the range of hearing.

"What was that for?" Twilight asked.

"You'll see..." said the creature.

After a few minutes a small black dot appeared above the duo

"What is that?"

"I said you would see."

The black thing was much closer now and Twilight could make out some of the details on it. It had two wing-like projections on either side, and the front of it had a gentle slope. A humming sound became audible as it drew noticed that there were markings on the side but she could not read them. It was now close enough to where she could accurately judge its size it was about sixty hooves long and completely made of metal. It looked to be the same material as the giant tan creatures armor.

"Cover your ears, or whatever you hear with." Said the the tan creature.

Twilight obeyed, and covered her ears, the noise was increasing exponentially now, as it drew closer. The strange machine was hovering just above the trees now, making the branches shake, and some snap off. Twilight shut her eyes, to block out the dirt that was now flying around. There was a loud thud and the volume of the noise started to decrease. Once the noise had reached a quieter level, Twilight opened her eyes and uncovered her ears.

Sitting in the center of the clearing was a ship of some sort. The front was glass, while the rest was made of metal. The two wing-like protrusions had some sort of fan on them, as did two tail like protrusions on the back. Under the tail protrusions there was some sort of door, which was opening slowly.

From her position, Twilight could not see inside of the vehicle, but she could hear some sort of clanking sound. When the door opened, two smaller armored creatures exited. These were not like the yellow creatures that had taken her captive, nor the tan one that had saved her. They were lightly armored, only having a few pieces to cover their bodies, they also wore no helmets, leaving their heads unprotected. Both approached the tan creature, one of them restraining the yellow creature. The other stood in front of the tan creature, and gave some sort of salute to it, which the tan creature imitated.

"Sir, Permission to speak freely, sir." said the smaller, less armored being.

"Granted." said the tan creature.

"Sir, if I may ask, how did you manage to capture one of them?"

"They're dead."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What about the purple horse?"

"A local, non-hostile."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

Apparently the smaller creature trusted the larger one's word, as it followed its companion into the strange craft. The large, tan creature turned it's attention back to Twilight.

"Come with me." It said, before it turned and began walking towards the strange craft.

She obeyed, following as best she could with her injured hoof. Apparently she wasn't moving fast enough, for the tan creature. It stopped and turned around, and addressed her.

"Hurry up, we need to leave"

"I-I can't move that fast... I hurt my hoof..."

The creature made a noise that sounded scarily like a sigh, approached Twilight, and without sign of strain, lifted her off the ground and took her into the back of the strange craft.

The inside of the craft was just as strange as the outside. It had two rows of seats, each with a buckle of some sort. On the far wall, there was a door, out of which one of the lightly armored creatures was emerging.

"It's all locked up, sir." It said as Twilight was set down on one of the seats.

"Good, get ready for takeoff."

"Yes, sir."

The creature walked to where the large door had opened and pulled a lever on the wall. Twilight could hear some form of machinery moving as the door slowly shut. From her position on the inside, Twilight could hear the muffled sound of the craft starting up.

The loud sound of metal sliding over metal scared Twilight, and she almost fell off her seat. She looked for the source of the sound, and found that panels on the wall had slid back and revealed a window. This not only occured on her side, but the other as well. Twilight looked out the window, and saw the tops of the trees. At this, she was shocked, she didn't even know that they were moving yet. The tan creature was sitting opposite to her, fiddling with something attached to its arm. Twilight decided it was time for her to get some answers, she inhaled deeply.

"Umm... c-can I ask you some questions?"

"Yes." it replied.

"Wh-what are you?"

"Human." it replied.

"What's your name?"

"Sven."

"Where are we going?"

"Space."

Twilight decided that was enough for now, as she returned her attention to the window. They were high enough now that Twilight could see Ponyville. They were rising fast now, the strange thing was, Twilight couldn't feel anything, not even a change in air pressure. The ground was quickly disappearing beneath the strange craft. Sven turned and looked out of the window also, and apparently he saw something she could not.

"Hold on to something." He said.

Twilight didn't know why he wanted her to, but she followed his orders, by wrapping a foreleg through the divider between the seats. Sven merely wrapped one of his claw-like appendages around the bar. The room shook a little bit at first, then it increased to earthquake level. She was having a hard time holding on to her seat, when it slowed and stopped.

"You can let go now, we're out of the atmosphere." said Sven as he stood up.

Twilight reluctantly let go, and looked out the window. What she saw was amazing, she could see her whole world, even what was outside of Equestria. Instead of looking down at the ground, she then decided to look up. What she saw up above her, was beyond what words could describe. She could see so many stars and all of the different constellations; she was like a foal in a sweet shop.

Suddenly, her view was blocked by a massive metal structure. As they were passing it Twilight could see windows with figures passing in them. The ship she was on started to slow down and turn, aligning itself with a hole on the side of the larger ship. A red light blinked on the ceiling, and Twilight brought her attention from the window to wonder at the light's purpose. Suddenly, the window snapped shut, leaving Twilight without a view of the outside ship jerked to a halt, tossing Twilight from her chair. She tried to stand, but her hoof hurt too much and she fell back down.

"You okay?" asked Sven, with somewhat a concerned tone.

"No, I can't walk, my hoof hurts too much." She replied in a sad tone.

"I can fix that." He replied while opening the small door at the end of the craft. He entered, and Twilight could hear a rustling noise. He reappeared after a few seconds with what appeared to be a syringe holding a silvery fluid.

"This may cause slight discomfort." he said as he approached her with the needle. She gave him her hoof, and offered no resistance when he injected the strange fluid into her leg. She felt a slight sting, then a curious tingling sensation. Then it was gone. She tested her hoof on the ground, and felt no pain.

"What was that?"

"Nothing I can explain.."

Twilight was going to ask another question, but she decided against it, not wanting to bother the human anymore. The sound of whirring machinery attracted Twilight's attention; the large back door had started to open. Twilight looked at the outside, and saw a lot of white. Literally, the walls were white, the floor was white, and the ceiling was white. When the door opened fully, Twilight could see some more humans apparently waiting for them. They were dressed all in white, and some were holding oddly shaped silver things.

"Come with me, they won't hurt you." Sven said as he strode forward to meet the new humans.

Twilight followed close behind Sven, looking around at everything in the large room. the ship that they came out of was the only thing in the room, However there seemed to be enough room for two more of the ships to fit. One of the humans dressed in white approached her, It was holding one of those silver things, which was attached to some sort of pad. It pointed the Silver device at her, a blue beam of light arced out of it and moved across her whole body. It didn't hurt, but it did leave a curious tingling sensation.

Once the light had faded away, the pad emitted a chirping noise. The human studied it, apparently seeing something that he found strange. He motioned to an older looking human, dressed in the same white. They both looked at the pad for a few seconds, The second giving a look of amazement. Somewhat scared by their reactions, She looked around for Sven, The only one of these humans that she trusted at all.

He was in front of her, surrounded by a small team of humans equipped with brushes and what looked like water. He had his face covered, and they were scrubbing every inch of his armor. There were several of them working to polish his armor, so it only took a few minutes. Once they had finished cleaning his armor, they started to clean the craft that had brought them here.

Sven looked at Twilight, and motioned for her to follow him. Without waiting for her, he began walking towards the far wall of the large room. On said wall, was a break in the white that encompassed the rest of the room. The break was a short hall, at the end of which was an oddly shaped door. As they approached the door at the end of the hall, Bright lights flicked on, and a door behind them shut. Locking them inside.

The lights were almost blindingly bright to Twilight, but Sven seemed not to mind. Holes in the wall opened, and small nozzles poked out of them. The nozzles sprayed the duo with some sort of gas for a few seconds, then stopped and retracted. A few of the lights on the wall flashed green and the door furthest from them opened. Revealing the world that laid beyond.

Instead of white, as twilight was expecting, It was grey, with a few colors running along the were a few humans here. Many of the humans didn't give her a second glance, as if she was a common occurrence. There were three ways to go, left, right, or straight forward. On either side, there were doors, In front of them there was a hallway. At the end of the hallway was another door.

The walls of the hall were unbroken until about halfway down, where two doors were on either side. Just before and after the doors, there were long windows. Sven started moving down the hallway, with Twilight following close behind. The windows were at a height where she could see through, Inside she could see humans and some other sort of species at work in a lab like environment.

They were doing some sort of experiment, involving various chemicals and some plants that twilight recognized. She stopped and stared, trying to figure out what they were attempting to accomplish.

"Hurry up, there's someone you need to meet" Sven said.

Twilight turned her attention away from the window, and continued walking with Sven. They reached the door, and it slid open with a woosh. Inside, On the floor was a something that resembled a train track. The track came and went through two large openings in the walls. Both Twilight and Sven stopped next to the track, Once they stopped the floor panel below them light up with a soft white glow. There was a rattling noise, and a platform of sorts emerged from the hole on the right side of the room.

The platform was surrounded by a railing on all four sides, the floor was glowing the same soft white that the panel they were on was. As it slowed to a stop the railing closest to them swung outward, allowing them to board. Once they were on, the railing swung shut and the platform started to move. As they moved through the opening in the wall, the only source of Illumination came from the platform beneath them and the occasional wall-light.

They stopped twice en-route to their destination. The first was not long after they departed. As the platform slowed to a stop, a different species of alien was waiting. It was much taller than the Humans that she encountered earlier. It was the same height as Sven, though it's body structure was much different as well as it's color. Instead of the two leg joints Sven had, It had three joints. It's forelegs were long, and where Sven had five separate appendages on the ends, this only had four.

The second time they stopped, the strange blue creature got off, and walked away without a word. After it left, the platform started up again, moving through another two stops, before they reached what seemed like the end of the track. As they passed through the station door, they entered a rather decorated room. In the center of the room, was a large colored circle with four different colors. It was divided into fourths and each different color had a line the same color, going from it to a door in the room. Each door had a Different color. The door to their left had green, directly in front had blue, it was also the largest door in the room. The stripe on the floor running through the door on the right was red. As Twilight was looking around the room and taking it all in, Sven Strode up to the door directly across from them. He stopped directly in front of it, as a blue beam of light moved up and down his body. A small light at the top of the door blinked, and something beeped. The door then slid open, to reveal a wall. Not a completely solid wall blocking any entrance to the room beyond. But it was a wall, It blocked view into the room, but not sound, as Twilight could hear two voices having a discussion, one obviously Male and another seemingly familiar voice female.

The duo passed through the door, and it Slid shut with a muffled Hiss behind them. To their left, The wall had an opening in it, from which the sound of the conversation could be heard. One of the voices was obviously female, Twilight could Swear she had heard it before. Sven turned the Corner, and both voices quieted down. She didn't peak around the corner quite yet, still fearful of what or who might be there.

"I've Recovered the Purple one, they had captured her." Sven stated, Rather plainly.

Sven Stepped aside, and beckoned for Twilight to enter the room.


End file.
